A traditional LED die is formed by growing a non-polar semiconductor on a sapphire substrate. A p-type electrode and an n-type electrode are formed on top of the semiconductor, respectively. When the LED die works, current will flow through a shortest path which is a top end of the semiconductor having the most defect density.